customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 26 (by Jomaribryan)
After several years since the film's last theatrical re-release, The Aristocats saw a home video release in the late summer of 1994. It sold quite well for an otherwise lesser Disney classic, selling approximately 6,000,000 copies in North America. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Iron Will Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # The Nightmare Before Christmas Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1987 United Artists Logo # Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 # Georges Hautecourt Arrives # Madame Makes a Will # Self-Improvement Lessons # "Scales and Arpeggios"/Roquefort Stops By for Dinner # Catnapped # Lost in the Wilderness # Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Thomas O'Malley Cat" # O'Malley's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' # Edgar Reveals His Secret to Frou-Frou # A Narrow Escape for the Kittens/O'Malley Saves Marie from Drowning # Meet Abigail and Amelia Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Facts Proper' # Uncle Waldo # Edgar Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella # "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" # Settling Down for the Night/O'Malley's Offer # Home at Last # Roquefort Runs for Help # O'Malley to the Rescue # A New Addition to the Family/'It's the End' # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Lion in Winter (30th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1998 VHS of The Lion in Winter and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # A Bug's Life Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Mighty Joe Young Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Rescuers Preview # Mulan Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Insert of "Barney's Birthday" 2005 VHS/DVD I've got "Barney's Birthday" 2005 VHS at Amazon for my birthday in September. This VHS and DVD has a booklet inside with other products of Barney videos and DVDs from HIT Entertainment. 67 Barney videos and DVDs: # Barney's Outdoor Fun! (VHS/DVD) # Barney Songs from the Park (VHS/DVD) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (VHS/DVD) # Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Musical Day (VHS/DVD) # Round and Round We Go (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Beach Party (VHS/DVD) # You Can Be Anything (VHS/DVD) # Let's Exercise with Barney (VHS/DVD) # Our Beautiful Earth (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (VHS/DVD) # Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney '''(VHS/DVD) # Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Halloween Party (VHS) # '''Barney's "I Can Do" Show (VHS/DVD) # Let's Go to the Zoo (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Imagination Island (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Adventure Bus (VHS/DVD) # Sing & Dance with Barney (VHS) # Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (VHS/DVD) # Let's Show Respect (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Pajama Party (VHS/DVD) # Let's Play School (VHS/DVD) # It's Time for Counting (VHS) # Once Upon a Magical Tale (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Animal Friends (VHS/DVD) # Barney in Outer Space (VHS/DVD) # Come on Over to Barney's House (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (VHS/DVD) # Let's Play Games with Barney (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (VHS) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (VHS) # Happy Easter, Love Barney (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Very Special Day (VHS/DVD) # Good, Clean Fun / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Two-Pack (VHS) # Let's Read with Barney (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack (VHS) # More Barney Songs (VHS/DVD) # More Barney Safety (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Patriotic Parade (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Musical Castle (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (VHS/DVD) # A to Z with Barney (VHS) # Happy Mad Silly Sad (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (VHS/DVD) # Movin' and Groovin' (VHS/DVD) # Let's Pretend with Barney (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Colorful World (VHS/DVD) # Now I Know My ABCs (VHS/DVD) # Ready, Set, Play! (VHS/DVD) # Let's Go to the Farm (VHS/DVD) # Just Imagine (VHS/DVD) # Barney in Concert (VHS/DVD) # Everyone is Special (VHS/DVD) # Best Fairy Tales (VHS/DVD) # That's a Home to Me (VHS/DVD) # People Helping Other People (VHS/DVD) # The Land of Make-Believe (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Thanksgiving Party '''(VHS/DVD) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (VHS/DVD) # Barney's Christmas Star (VHS/DVD) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (VHS/DVD) (Coming Soon to DVD and VHS Holiday 2005) '''Bonus Features for Barney's Birthday 2005 DVD * Baby Bop's Tea Party Games (Cakes, Cups and Colors and Alphabet Cookies) * Bonus Barney Birthday Episodes: Happy Birthday, Barney!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!, Birthday Olé''' and It's Your Birthday, Barney! * "What Can I Be?" Read-Along * Barney's Jukebox Song Selection * HIT Extras * DVD-ROM Fun '''Bonus Features for Barney in Concert 2005 DVD (2015 Reprint) * "What's That Sound?" Game * "Barney's ABC Animals!" Read-Along * Barney's Jukebox Song Selection * HIT Extras This episode "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" is featured as a bonus on the Season 9 home video "Barney's Birthday (2005 home video)," and it was included in this Barney video "Happy Birthday, Barney! (video)." Four classic episodes Happy Birthday, Barney!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! and Birthday Olé were also featured bonus episodes in the Barney's Birthday DVD, as well as the Season 8 episode It's Your Birthday, Barney! being the bonus episode. Bonus Features for Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 DVD * "Barney's Christmas Surprise" Read-Along * "Barney's Wonderful Winter Day" Read-Along * Barney's Christmas Song Selection * Audio-Only Track -'' 5-Song Sampler from Happy Holidays, Love Barney'' * 2 Bonus Videos: Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star * HIT Extras * DVD-ROM Fun Previews for Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 DVD Here are the trailers of Barney and The Wiggles taken from Come on Over to Barney's House 2000 DVD. 20 Barney Home Video Previews: # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # More Barney Songs # Let's Play School # Walk Around the Block with Barney # What a World We Share # Sing & Dance with Barney # Good, Clean Fun / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's Big Surprise # Once Upon a Time # It's Time for Counting # Barney Live! in New York City # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney's Talent Show # Barney Songs Barney Home Video Previews Would've Been Added in this DVD: # Imagination Island # Barney's Families are Special # Barney Safety # Waiting for Santa # Making New Friends # Riding in Barney's Car # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Colors & Shapes # Barney's Fun & Games The Wiggles Video Previews # Wiggle Time # Yummy Yummy # Wake Up, Jeff! # Toot! Toot! Barney Videos from PollyGram Video (UK) * Imagination Island * Barney in Concert (2 Covers Available) * Barney Goes to School (2 Covers Available) * Barney's Musical Adventure (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) * Barney Songs * Rock with Barney * Barney Live! (Barney Live! in New York City) * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Barney's Fun & Games * Once Upon a Time * Waiting for Santa (2 Covers Available) * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers * Barney's Colours & Shapes (Barney's Colors & Shapes) * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Musical Scrapbook * It's Time for Counting * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Trailers from Barney in Concert 2005 DVD Here are the trailers from Barney in Concert 2005 DVD. Here are the orders: # Trailers Menu # Fraggle Rock Trailers Menu # Fraggle Rock: Live By the Rule of the Rock Trailer # Fraggle Rock: Dance Your Cares Away Trailer # Fraggle Rock Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # The Muppet Show Trailers Menu # The Muppet Show Videos Trailer # The Muppet Show Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # Barney Trailers Menu # Barney: Just Imagine Trailer # Barney: Ready, Set, Play! Trailer # Barney Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # Bob the Builder Trailers Menu # Bob the Builder: Getting the Job Done! Trailer # Bob the Builder: Yes We Can! Trailer # Bob the Builder Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # The Wiggles Trailers Menu # The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer # The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! Trailer # The Wiggles Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # Thomas & Friends Trailers Menu # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Songs from the Station Trailer # Thomas & Friends Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # Angelina Ballerina Trailers Menu # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Angelina Ballerina: Lights, Camera, Action! Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # ToddWorld Trailers Menu # ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer # ToddWorld Videos Trailer # ToddWorld Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # Animal Jam: Hug a Day and Springin'! Trailer # Trailers Menu (Again) # Kipper Trailers Menu # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # Kipper Videos Trailer # Kipper Trailers Menu # Trailers Menu (Again) # Frances Videos Trailer # Trailers Menu (Again) Barney in Concert on DVD March 24, 2015 from HIT Entertainment and Universal Studios Home Entertainment Join Barney and the Backyard Gang perform a concert at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas for singing and dancing from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Bonus Features * Barney's Jukebox Song Selection * "ABC Animals!" Read-Along * "What's That Sound?" Game Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo When this episode "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" was released on video as part of the double pack "Barney's Colors & Shapes", it ended with the shorter credits used in re-runs. The episode "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" was released in "Barney's Colors & Shapes", a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the Season 1 episode "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". In Asia, it was released on DVD in 2008 with the Season 7 episode "Red, Yellow and Blue!". 5 Barney Home Videos including Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Once Upon a Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day, were originally released on VHS in 1996-1997 and 5 of the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos in 1990-1991 (Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney), were also re-released on VHS in 1996, along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, re-released in 1995. 3 Barney Home Videos (Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's Adventure Bus and Barney's Good Day, Good Night) were originally released in 1997 from Lyrick Studios. 2 Barney videos "Barney Live! in New York City" and "Imagination Island" were originally released on VHS in 1994, and the I Love You song wasn't sung in the end of this video, like in the last Barney & the Backyard Gang video in 1991 "Rock with Barney" and the 2010 Barney Home Video "Best Fairy Tales" (for unknown reasons). Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 ''didn't have the song either, due to the lawsuit. This episode "An Adventure in Make-Believe" was also released on VHS as "Let's Pretend with Barney (1994)". However, on the front cover, it says "Introducing BJ". Although his actual debut was in Look at Me, I'm 3!, this was his first home video appearance. This episode "A Very Special Delivery!" was released on VHS as ''Barney's Families are Special. It hit the stores on February 7, 1995. This VHS includes previews for'' Barney Live! in New York City'', and Imagination Island. It was later re-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 as part of the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. This episode "On the Move" was released on VHS August 8, 1995 as Making New Friends. This VHS includes previews of Barney Safety and'' Barney's Families are Special''. This episode "Are We There Yet?" was released on VHS as Riding in Barney's Car. It hit of stores on September 26, 1995 as Riding in Barney's Car,' '''which was the last tape to contain the 1992 Barney Home Video logo. This VHS in includes previews for Waiting for Santa and Making New Friends. On January 23, 1996, this episode "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" was also released on video as "Barney's All Aboard for Sharing". On May 26, 1993, this episode "Let's Help Mother Goose!," was released on VHS as "Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose". It was never released on Time Life. In February 1993, this episode "A Splash Party, Please" was released on video as "Barney's Best Manners." This particular version includes closed captions, unlike the original airing of the episode. Reruns would later have them as well. This episode "Home Sweet Homes" was released on Home Video in 1993 as Barney's Home Sweet Homes. It was never released by Time Life. This episode "Happy Birthday, Barney!" was released on VHS for the first time on September 1992, making it the first tape to contain the 1992-1995 Barney Home Video logo. For some copies of this VHS they use the 1991-1993 Connecticut Public Television logo, the fundings from Season 1, and the silent version of the 1989-1993 PBS logo. This episode "The Exercise Circus!" was released on a two-pack VHS set along with ''Barney's Parade of Numbers. On July 2, 1996, this episode "Having Tens of Fun!" was released on a two-pack VHS set along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" as "Barney's Parade of Numbers". It was later released as a separate video. In 1998 this episode "Good, Clean Fun!" along with Oh, Brother...She's My Sister was featured in a two pack video. This episode "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" was released with Good, Clean Fun! in a 2 pack video. Elliot Moose has released on VHS in 1998 from Kids Motion International and Nelvana. 2 Elliot Moose VHS tapes: # Elliot's Adventure # Elliot's Playtime Pals The new series called "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland" on home video from Together Again Video Productions and Sony Wonder. 2 videos: # Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday # Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles MCA/Universal Home Video has released Wee Sing Favorites "Animal Songs" and "Classic Songs for Kids" on home video. Nickelodeon Video presents Nick Jr. in 3 home videos for preschoolers, including Eureeka's Castle, Gullah Gullah Island and Allegra's Window, were already released on VHS in 1995-1996 from Sony Wonder. The Huggabug Club has released on VHS from Video Treasures and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996. 4 The Huggabug Club VHS tapes: # School Days # I'm One of a Kind # You Can't Win 'Em All # Cuddly Christmas Just for Kids Video presents the world video premiere of "Jungle Jamboree" on home video. Jelly Bean Jungle videos: # Jungle Jamboree # Jungle Jamobore Sing-Along DIC-Toon Time Video's "Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm" and "Rimba's Island" has released on video in 1994. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Videocassette Tapes: * That's What Friends are For * Share and Care Alike * Past, Presents and Future Rimba's Island Videocassette Tapes: * Lost and Found * We Love to Share * You are Special PB&J Otter would've been released on Disney DVD and video in 1999-2002. JoJo's Circus "Animal A Go-Go" and "Take a Bow!" are available on Disney DVD and video in 2005. Skinnamarink TV is now available on home video. Skinnamarink TV Videos: * Friends Forever (1998) * Op Op Opposites (1996) * Let's Play Make Believe (1999) * Runaway Rhythm (2000) * A "Fun"derful Day! (2001) * Sharon, Lois & Bram Make Believe (2006) Fraggle Rock released on DVD and VHS in 2005 from HIT Entertainment. Animal Jam on VHS and DVD from HIT Entertainment. "Bedtime for Frances" and "Bread and Jam for Frances" are coming to DVD and VHS January 2006 from HIT Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company. Other Silly Olympus Note Voice Recorder Sounds: * Scheduled * Carpet, Hardwood, Laminate, Vinyl or Tile * Pink Spots * Rootin' Tootin' Cowboys and Cowgirls * Dragon * Bedtime for Frances and Bread and Jam for Frances * Dexter * Dragonberry and Pepperoni * Comics * Tofu * Candy and Old Chewing Gum * Sandwich Songs Space Racers would've been released on DVD soon in the U.S. Wild Animal Baby Explorers "Let's Explore!" and "Learn and See!" on DVD in 2013 from Mill Creek Entertainment. SeeMore's Playhouse are available on DVD from Monarch, King Features and Safety 4 Kids. 2 SeeMore's Playhouse DVDs: # Fire Safety # Car & Pedestrian Safety The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald on videocassette and available only @ McDonald's. 6 The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Videocassettes: # Scared Silly # The Legend of Grimace Island # Ronald McDonald and the Visitors from Outer Space # Birthday World # Have Time, Will Travel # The Monster O' McDonaldland Loch Big Bag is now available on video from Warner Bros. Home Video, Children's Television Workshop and Cartoon Network. Big Bag VHS tapes: * Explore with Us! * Share with Us! * Imagine with Us! * Dance with Us! * Sing with Us! Dragon Tales on video and DVD from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment. Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat on home video from Warner Bros. Home Video and PBS Kids Video. Teletubbies on home video from PBS Home Video. Arthur on home video from Random House Home Video. Caillou on home video from Warner Bros. Home Video and PBS Kids Video. Groundling Marsh on home video, available this spring from Lyrick Studios. Joe Scruggs "Live from Deep in the Jungle" and "Joe TV" now on home video. The Backyardigans are available now on DVD from Paramount Home Entertainment. The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss are available on home video from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment. Bear in the Big Blue House on video from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Television. Disney's Fun with "The Book of Pooh" videos, coming to video September 2001. Odd Squad is coming to DVD from PBS Kids DVD. Peg + Cat is now available on DVD from PBS Kids DVD. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood "Daniel's Big Feelings" and "Little Life's Lessons" coming to DVD February 25th! Time Life Video '''is a video and music company. Time Life had made episodes from Seasons 1, 2 and 3 of Barney & Friends as a collection series just for $9.99 only through the TV offer. Each month you would have gotten a new Time Life Video through the mail back in 1992-1995. A sheet of Barney stickers came with each VHS Also, if you ordered the tapes with your credit card, you would have gotten a free Barney in Concert audio cassette. '''Season 1 # Playing It Safe # Our Earth, Our Home # Alphabet Soup! # Caring Means Sharing # Be a Friend # Carnival of Numbers # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # My Family's Just Right for Me # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (even if it's already a part of the Barney's Colors & Shapes double pack) # Everyone is Special # Hop to It! # The Queen of Make-Believe # Down on Barney's Farm (which also released on Barney Home Video in 1998) # Four Seasons Day # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # What's That Shadow? # Practice Makes Music # When I Grow Up... # Hi, Neighbor! # Doctor Barney is Here! # Going Places! # I Just Love Bugs # A Camping We Will Go! (episode) # A World of Music # Oh, What a Day! # Hola, Mexico! Season 2 ''' # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! (even if it's already a part of the Barney's Colors & Shapes double pack) # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # My Favorite Things # Stop, Look and Be Safe! (which also released on Barney Home Video as '''Barney's Fun with Safety) Season 3 # Shawn & the Beanstalk # Room for Everyone # If the Shoe Fits... # Shopping for a Surprise! # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Classical Cleanup # A Welcome Home # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # At Home with Animals # Camera Safari # Gone Fishing! # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice!